İstiklal Marşı/3
3'lü sunumu :Aslı , Güncel Türkçesi, İngilizcesi Hakkıdır, Alah'a tapan milletimin bağımsızlık Ben maziden beridir özgür yaşadım, özgür yaşarım; Hangi çılgın bana zincir vuracakmış? Şaşarım! Kükremiş sel gibiyim, bendimi çiğner, aşarım. Yırtarım dağları, enginlere sığmam, taşarım. Batının ufuklarını sarmışsa çelik zırhlı duvar. Benim iman dolu göğsüm gibi serhaddim var. Ulusun, korkma! Nasıl böyle bir imânı boğar, 'Uygarlık!' dediğin tek dişi kalmış canavar? arkadaş, yurduma alçakları uğratma sakın; Siper et gövdeni, dursun bu utanmazca akın. Doğacaktır sana va'dettiği günler Hakk'ın, Kim bilir, belki yarın, belki yarından da yakın. Bastığın yerleri 'toprak' diyerek geçme, tanı! Düşün altındaki binlerce kefensiz yatanı. Sen şehid oğlusun, incitme, yazıktır, atanı. Verme, dünyâları alsan da bu cennet vatanı. Kim bu cennet vatanın uğruna olmaz ki feda? Şehitler fışkıracak toprağı sıksan, şehitler! Cânı, cânânı, bütün varımı alsın da''' Allah', Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyâda '''uzak'. Rûhumun senden İlahî, şudur ancak isteği: Değmesin ma'bedimin göğsüne bizden olmayanların eli! Bu ezanlar-ki tanıklığı dinin temeli- Ebedî yurdumun üstünde benim inlemeli. O zaman coşku ile bin secde eder -varsa- taşım. Her yaramdan, İlâhî, boşanıp kanlı yaşım; Fışkırır soyut bir ruh gibi yerden na'şım; O zaman yükselerek arşa değer belki başım! Dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi ey şanlı hilâl! Olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın hepsi helâl. Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok dağılma; Hakkıdır, hür yaşamış, bayrağımın hürriyet, Hakkıdır, Allah'a tapan milletimin bağımsızlık! Independence March To our brave army Don't fear! The crimson flag(sancak) ' that proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade, '''Before the last fiery hearth that is ablaze ' within my nation is extinguished. 'That is the star of my nation, ' and it will forever shine; '''It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation. :Don't frown! I beseech you, oh thou coy crescent, :But smile upon my heroic race! ''' :Why the anger, why the rage? ¹' :'This blood of ours which we shed for ' :you shall not be blessed otherwise; :'For Freedom is the absolute right of ''' :my God-worshiping nation. :I have been free since the beginning :and forever shall be so. :What madman shall put me in chains! :I defy the very idea! :I'm like the roaring flood; :powerful and independent, :I'll tear apart mountains, :exceed the heavens ² and still gush out! The lands of the West may be armored with walls of steel, But I have borders guarded by the mighty chest of a believer. :Recognize your innate strength, my friend! :And think: how can this fiery faith ever be killed, :By that battered, single-fanged :monster you call "civilization"? ³ :My friend! Leave not my homeland to the hands of villainous men! :Render your chest as armor and your :body as trench! Stop this disgraceful rush! :For soon shall come the joyous days of divine promise... :Who knows? Perhaps tomorrow? Perhaps even sooner! :View not the soil you tread on :as mere earth - recognize it! :And think about the shroudless :thousands who lie so nobly beneath you. :You're the noble son of a martyr, :take shame, hurt not your ancestor! :Unhand not, even when you're promised :worlds, this paradise of a homeland. :What man would not die for :this heavenly piece of land? :Martyrs would gush out should :one simply squeeze the soil! Martyrs! :May God take my life, all my loved ones :and possessions from me if He will, :But may He not deprive me of :my one true homeland for the world. :Oh glorious God, the sole wish of :my pain-stricken heart is that, :No heathen's hand should ever :touch the bosom of my sacred Temples. :These adhans, whose shahadahs : : : : : Kategori:İngilizce İstiklal Marşı